


Ineffable Bureaucracy Smut

by detroit_becomenerd



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Control Kink, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Ineffable Bureaucracy, Just Really me fleshing out my personal version of Bee’s kinks lol, Kind of Rough Sex, Mentions of multiple times, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd
Summary: They wanted him to be greedy, to fuck them over and over until he was finally satisfied. Though Gabriel always refused, ran away, and denied, and they were tired of it. One way or another, the dream would become a reality.





	Ineffable Bureaucracy Smut

Beelzebub was a proud being. They were one of the princes of hell, a powerful demon who could tempt like no other, especially when it came to the sin of gluttony. Overindulgence and the habitual greed of a human was easy to manifest. Though to make an angel greedy? That was what they cherished most.

They’d rendezvoused with Gabriel on a couple of occasions after Armagedidn’t, though they never went further than making out. They’d simply lock lips, touch here and there, and then Gabriel would suddenly refuse to do more. Though Beelzebub would get more from him. They’d worked slowly but surely, getting him to do more, and they’d certainly been proud when they made him hard, but they wanted it all.

They wanted him to be greedy, to fuck them over and over until he was finally satisfied. Though Gabriel always refused, ran away, and denied, and they were tired of it. One way or another, the dream would become a reality.

They’d convinced Gabriel to meet them at some little hotel, and the Angel seemed prepared for some sort of foreplay, but not for what Beelzebub had planned. He all but choked upon seeing the suggestive outfit they wore, a skirt with thigh highs and a sweater that appeared to be one that had been missing from Gabriel’s closet since their last meeting.

“Oh— You look—“

“If you szzzay szzztupid, I’ll diszzzcorporate you.”

“I was going to say— Stunning-“ Beelzebub was stunned themselves. Who knew the self centered asshole of an angel could truly compliment another being? Especially a demon of Beelzebub’s caliber? They didn’t let it shake them however, walking over to fist the tie he wore in their fist and pulled him down into a rough and almost needy kiss.

Gabriel took that as his cue to shut the door and wrap his arms around the other, walking backwards with them into the hotel until their knees hit the bed and they were lying back with him on top. The kissing was messy, wet and filled with the hot breath of two beings with barely restrained passion. Though when Beelzebub moved to unbutton the stupid suit Gabriel wore did the angel tense.

“Bee—“

“Szzzhut up.. You’ve kept me waiting for szzzo long, you azz...” They muttered as they continued to unbutton his suit that he partially helped remove.

“I want you to raviszzzh me. I want you to let out all your pent up fruszzztrationszzz out.” Gabriel bit his lip, seeming to debate for a moment. It was rare to see him so unsure of himself.

“But it sounds.. greedy to take over you in such a way...”

“Szzzo be it. I want you to be szzzelfiszzzh. I want you to fuck me until you’re fulfilled and I can’t walk anymore.” Gabriel’s pupils dilated, and he looked like a starving beast as Beelzebub got the tie and button up off their prude lover.

“Are you.. Are you sure..?” His voice was quiet but grew rougher, like he’d been permitted such a divine treat that he just couldn’t believe it.

“I wouldn’t have offered it if I waszzn’t szzzure, Gabriel.” The angel nodded and licked his lips. Beelzebub almost said something but then they were pinned. Hands ridded them of their shirt and skirt, leaving them in the boyshorts they’d chosen to wore. Their skin was pale, scars from their past screaming their stories in dark contrasts to his flesh. Their hips jutted abnormally, like they were a bit too pointed, but no demon was without their flaws they supposed. 

Gabriel didn’t see those flaws, simply devouring Beelzebub like he was Famine seeing his first meal in days. He was starved, given the finest meals in all of God’s world, and he was certainly going to savor it. He liked a stripe up their neck, tasting the skin before nibbling a dark spot here or there, subtle places that Beelzebub would certainly see at a later date.

The flood gates were broken, and Beelzebub could only bask in the feeling of being manhandled as Gabriel got a bit too excited and perhaps impatient as he quite literally tore their boy shorts off, leaving strips of the legs and leaving a tear from groin to ass for easy access. The squeak that left them was one that they’d forever deny, but Gabriel seemed to savor as he gave a little smirk to the other.

“You azz—“

“Says the one practically dripping.” He emphasized it by running his finger between the puffy little lips of the other, watching how they shuddered from the action. The cunt was something they’d seem to choose before this attempt as Gabriel had indeed notice an interested cock before this particular meeting. It was a small little thing, a nestle of dark hairs curled in a messy pattern on it that framed the pale lips. Though once they opened, it revealed a world of velvety pink that Gabriel would have loved to bury his face in.

Though the little Gabriel in his trousers told him it wasn’t the day for it as he was aching to get out of the damned garments. He miracled the rest of his clothing off, not wanting to deal with buttons or zippers or even the fabric itself. He wanted to be cock deep in that heat.

“Do you need any preparation?” He all but growled, voice heady with his desires.

“No— Juszzt put it in—“ And put it in he did, practically punching the air from their lungs. Though Gabriel ran into an issue. About a fourth of his cock was sticking out and he wanted it all in, though Beelzebub’s cunt just didn’t seem to want to take it. He pulled back and thrusted back in, trying to force it in the rest of the way. Beelzebub reacted strongly, hissing with little tears in their eyes as they were unable to determine whether it felt mind numbingly amazing or awful.

“Hey—! Be careful, you’re— you’re going to break it—!!”

“If anything, I’ll break you.” Beelzebub choked, and their face turned a dark shade of red. It was almost endearing to see how their legs spread just a bit more, allowing Gabriel to finally ram that final bit of his cock inside. The give was an instant feeling that had their eyes rolling up into their skull, and Gabriel could merely chuckle as he watched how they seemed off in their own world.

They throbbed and twitched around the thick cock inside him, overly aware of just how stuffed they were. Then, when Gabriel began to thrust in and out of the heat, Beelzebub could feel every single drag of the thick member inside him. 

“F-Fuck—“

“That’s it Bee—“ Gabriel grunted as he settled on a pace to properly pound them into the mattress. The bed squeaked with protest as he struggled to contain the inhuman speed his hips wanted to move at, practically knowing where to pound Beelzebub so that they’d see stars.

It wasn’t long until they practically convulsed around his cock, squirting along the length like some cheap whore. Gabriel groaned, chasing his own orgasm as the heat grew tight around him, practically milking him dry before he even had a chance to come. When he did, it was thick and heavy, filling them to the brim and then some, the holy mess he made gushing around the sides of his cock.

The aftershock of such good sex made Beelzebub just a bit giddy. Of course, they’d discorporate Gabriel within an instant if he dare tell anyone about the dopey grin now present on their face as they rode the high. Though the high soon wore off as they realized Gabriel hadn’t pulled out.

“Gabriel, you can take your dick out—“ the angel merely grunted as he gave a thrust within them, making them gasp out as mild overstimulation ran through their body in a sharp wave.

“You said to let out my frustrations. I intend to do. Exactly. That.” Each word was punctuated with another thrust of his hips as his cock became hard once more. Fuck celestial beings and their lack of a refractory period.

“You baszzztard—“ Was all they could choke out as Gabriel grinned and started another of many rounds with the small demon.


End file.
